Birthday Boy
by jaeminct
Summary: [ONESHOT] [NCT] [Jeno x Jaemin] [NoMin] Jeno uring-uringan karena pacar manisnya, Na Jaemin. Kira-kira apa penyebabnya? [typo(s), ooc, bxb, dldr]


**Birthday Boy**

Jeno x Jaemin

 **.**

by jaeminct

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT is SM's. Story and plot are mine.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyuuuuuung_ , aku kangen Nanaaaaaa!"

Jeno berguling-guling tidak karuan di atas kasurnya. Bantal, guling, selimut, bahkan boneka sudah berjatuhan dari kasur Jeno, membuat Mark dan Renjun yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka di kamar itu memutar bola mata.

"Ya tinggal ke rumahnya saja lah? Apa susahnya sih?" tanya Renjun.

Kaki Jeno menendang udara dengan tidak karuan. "Dilarang sama manajer _hyung_!"

"Kan bisa _video call_?" Kali ini Mark ikut angkat suara.

"Masa aku harus memperlihatkan wajahku yang lagi jelek begini?! Yang ada Nana malah minta putus!"

Memang, kini wajah Jeno merah dan matanya bengkak. Sejak pagi tadi Jeno sudah _bad mood_ hingga ia memilih untuk bergalau ria di pojok ruangan, membaca _fanfiction_ bergenre angst, menonton drama Korea, mendengarkan lagu kebangsaan Taeil _hyung_ -nya, dan kegiatan-kegiatan seputar galau lainnya yang membuat Jeno harus menguras air mata.

Lagipula, masa seme ketahuan habis nangis sama uke-nya? Kan memalukan!

Mark meninggalkan tugas sekolahnya dan mendekati Jeno, mengelus punggung sang adik yang sedang tengkurap. "Kangen sama pacar sendiri itu wajar kok. Laki-laki juga boleh menangis, iya kan, Njun?"

Renjun mengangguk dan ikut meninggalkan tugas sekolahnya. Ia berjongkok di samping kasur Jeno dan memungut satu-satunya boneka yang sebelumnya berada di atas kasur Jeno. Boneka pemberian Jaemin. "Nih, peluk saja Mino," ujar Renjun sambil menyerahkan boneka _teddy bear_ besar dengan _sweater_ dan syal biru itu pada Jeno.

Si pemilik boneka langsung memeluk boneka bernama Mino—diambil dari penggalan terakhir nama Jeno dan Jaemin—tersebut. "Mino- _ya_ , _appa_ kangen berat sama _eommaaaaaa_!"

Mark dan Renjun menggelengkan kepala mereka. Sebenarnya yang uke itu siapa sih?

Jeno kembali berguling di atas kasurnya bersama Mino, mengabaikan Mark dan Renjun yang saling bertatapan. Terus asik bergumam mengenai betapa ia merindukan Jaemin, hingga tak mendengar panggilan dari Mark dan tak merasakan getaran dari ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas kasur.

"Lee Jeno!"

Jeno berhenti berguling, menatap Mark yang memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap. "Apa sih _hyung_?"

Mark tepuk jidat, Renjun menunjuk ponsel Jeno yang bergetar heboh. "Ada yang ingin melakukan _video call_ denganmu tuh," celetuknya sambil menyerahkan ponsel tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

Chewing Nana.

Ya, itu nama kontak Jaemin di ponsel Jeno. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa menamainya sedemikian rupa, tapi dia sudah terlanjur menyukainya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Renjun bingung.

Jeno langsung menyisir rambutnya yang acak-acakan dengan jari tangan, dan mencari _angle_ yang bagus agar matanya tidak terlihat bengkak. "Nana?"

" _Hehehe. Hai,_ hyung. _Aku kangen,_ " ujar Jaemin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aduh, kok Jeno yang tiba-tiba lemas seperti _jelly_ begini sih?

Jeno menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku juga kangen Nana," akunya.

" _Hehe, keliatan kok._ " Jaemin memberi jeda. " _Mata_ hyung _sampai bengkak begitu. Nangis karena kangen sama aku ya?_ " godanya.

Mark dan Renjun mati-matian menahan tawa karena melihat Jeno yang berusaha terlihat biasa saja di hadapan Jaemin, padahal badannya sudah gemetar dan tangannya secara tak sadar meremas seprai kasurnya. "Aku memang kangen Nana, tapi aku tidak nangis kok!"

Jaemin tertawa, dan Jeno bersumpah, dia benar-benar merindukan tawa _angelic_ Nana-nya itu. " _Terus_ hyung _nangis karena apa? Baca_ fanfiction _angst, nonton drama Korea, atau dengerin lagu kebangsaannya Taeil_ hyung _?_ "

Skak mat. Jeno ketahuan.

" _Oh oh! Atau gara-gara_ bad mood _?_ "

Layar ponsel Jeno menampilkan Jaemin yang berbalut _sweater_ belang hitam putih sedang mengetuk dagunya. " _Sepertinya aku tahu deh kenapa_ hyung bad mood _terus dari pagi,_ " celetuknya.

"Kenapa?" Jeno berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat gugup.

Setelah itu, layar ponsel Jeno tidak lagi menampilkan wajah manis Jaemin, melainkan sebuah kue bertingkat dengan tulisan 'Happy Birthday Jeno Hyung'.

" _Karena_ hyung _menunggu aku mengucapkan paling duluan kan?_ " tanyanya, sengaja menjeda ucapannya. " _Maaf aku terlambat karena aku lupa, aku terlalu asik membuat kue untuk_ hyung _, hehehe._ "

"Nana membuat kuenya sendirian?" tanya Jeno terkejut.

Jaemin mengangguk lucu.

Serius, Jeno tidak bisa menahan perasaan harunya. Dia ingin memeluk Jaemin, tapi dia baru ingat kalau Jaemin seharusnya berada di rumah dan dia hanya sedang _video call_ dengan pacar manisnya.

" _Aku kan membuat dua kue, satu untuk_ hyung _dan satu lagi untukku. Kataku sih rasanya enak, tapi aku tidak tahu menurut Jeno_ hyung _rasanya enak atau tidak._ Hyung _coba kuenya sekarang ya?_ "

Jeno berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Ia terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Jaemin. "Tapi kan kamu sedang di rumah, aku juga tidak dibolehkan pergi sama manajer _hyung_ , besok saja ya?"

Sambungan _video call_ terputus. Jeno sudah kalang kabut, takut Jaemin marah padanya. Ia menatap Mark dan Renjun hendak meminta bantuan, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Siapa bilang aku sedang berada di rumah?"

Jeno terkejut bukan main, begitupun dengan Mark dan Renjun, mendapati Jaemin yang berada di dalam kamar yang sama dengan mereka, memegang sebuah kue dengan wajah datar. Dari belakangnya, kepala Haechan, Chenle dan Jisung menyembul.

"Nana…."

Jeno maju selangkah, begitupun dengan Jaemin yang masih memegang kue buatannya. Mark dan yang lainnya mundur selangkah, agar pasangan sejoli itu memiliki ruang yang lebih luas. Perlahan wajah datar Jaemin tergantikan dengan senyum manis yang membuat mata bulatnya menyipit. Senyum kesukaan Jeno.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jeno _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Jeno pun ambyar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

hehehe haiii! kenalin diriku ini newbie ffn, bahkan baru pertama kali nulis boyxboy gini, jadi maafkan kalau hasilnya ga memuaskan dan keliatan berantakan, ku masih belum terlalu ngerti sama ffn. maafkan juga kalau summary sama isinya ga nyambung :(

ini salah satu otp favorit aku. aku punya lumayan banyak otp, diantaranya nomin, markmin, jaeyong, jaewin, cheolsoo, jihan, minshua, 2jae, jjp, dll. huhuhu jihan yang membawaku ke dunia yaoi dan cheolsoo yang membawaku ke ffn :"

HEHEHE SELAMAT HARI BROJOL JENO! /telat

duh padahal kita se-line tapi kamu udah pinter nyari duit ya /ngok.

aku langsung kilat nulis ini selama 3 jam karena baca di oa katanya jaem sama jeno hangout bareng. huhuuu aku udah seneng tapi ku juga butuh pic, takutnya udah berharap lebih eh ga taunya cuma hoax :(

terakhir, review juseyoooo~

 **With Love** ,

jaeminct


End file.
